1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of voice coding. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method for signal enhancement in voice coding that uses active signal processing to preserve speech-like signals and suppresses incoherent noise signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
The emergence of wireless telephony and data terminal products has enabled users to communicate with anyone from almost anywhere. Unfortunately, current products do not perform equally well in many of these environments, and a major source of performance degradation is ambient noise. Further, for safe operation, many of these hand-held products need to offer hands-free operation, and here in particular, ambient noise possess a serious obstacle to the development of acceptable solutions.
Today's wireless products typically use digital modulation techniques to provide reliable transmission across a communication network. The conversion from analog speech to a compressed digital data stream is, however, very error prone when the input signal contains moderate to high ambient noise levels. This is largely due to the fact that the conversion/compression algorithm (the vocoder) assumes the input signal contains only speech. Further, to achieve the high compression rates required in current networks, vocoders must employ parametric models of noise-free speech. The characteristics of ambient noise are poorly captured by these models. Thus, when ambient noise is present, the parameters estimated by the vocoder algorithm may contain significant errors and the reconstructed signal often sounds unlike the original. For the listener, the reconstructed speech is typically fragmented, unintelligible, and contains voice-like modulation of the ambient noise during silent periods. If vocoder performance under these conditions is to be improved, noise suppression techniques tailored to the voice coding problem are needed.
Current telephony and wireless data products are generally designed to be hand held, and it is desirable that these products be capable of hands-free operation. By hands-free operation what is meant is an interface that supports voice commands for controlling the product, and which permits voice communication while the user is in the vicinity of the product. To develop these hands-free products, current designs must be supplemented with a suitably trained voice recognition unit. Like vocoders, most voice recognition methods rely on parametric models of speech and human conversation and do not take into account the effect of ambient noise.